


Aphmau oneshots

by Ninja_cats



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, Misc - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Aphmau - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Family, Familylove, Fanfiction, FemalexFemale, Fluff, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, MCD, MalexMale, Minecraft, Multi, Mystery, Mystreet - Freeform, Other, PDH, Romance, YouTube, love~love paradise, oneshots, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 20,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9905510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_cats/pseuds/Ninja_cats
Summary: One-shots on aphmau's minecraft roleplays. Small romance between characters that may or may not always include aphmau herself. Gay ships, straight ships, sibling love and even family love. Hopefully oneshots that will make you smile!





	1. Requests

Please comment what ships you would like to read!! Common ships, cannon ships, funny ships, underrated ships, ships that shouldn't be ships, all the kind of ships!! Any character from aphmau's minecraft series!  
Hope all you reads are good ones!  
Cats out.


	2. Leona x Malachi

  
**Third person pov**  
Malachi and levin where standing around the docks waiting for the mother's return as the waves gently met the shore. Leona strolls up behind them with a note of some sort. "Levin!" Leona calls to gain said persons attention. Levin turns and greets Leona as Malachi does the same. She returns the greet. "Logan said to give this to ya!" Leona chirped as she handed over the note, standing up straight and proud. Levin takes the note with gratitude of it being delivered and reads it carefully, Malachi reading over his shoulder. Levin folds the note before Malachi could finish. "Thank you Leona, I'll head to Logan straight away" levin thanks as he starts to wander off toward Donna and Logan's home. Malachi offers to join him but levin waves him off along with the words "have fun!" Levin leaves Leona and Malachi at the docks, she couldn't be happier . The summer breeze blows through their hair as they stand there in a comfortably, awkward silence. "Want to go for a walk?" Leona voices to brake the silence. Malachi nods in agreement with a heartwarming smile on his face, she falls in love all over again.   
They have been walking for a little while, greeted people as they walked through the town, at the outskirts of Phoenix drop they decide to sit under a giant oak tree that's kind enough to give shade in the summer heat. They share laughs and stories until the conversation turns to secrets. "Hmmm, do you have a crush on anyone?" Malachi asks in interest, Leona blushes and looks away suddenly interested in the gate that is part of the border that surrounds Phoenix drop. "I do.." She replies as calmly as she can, her heart doing backflips and butterflies finding their way into her stomach as she thinks about her crush. "Who?!" Malachi practically shouts as he scoots closer and in front of Leona. She looks at him with a smiles matching his as her mind is screaming at her 'Kiss him!, kiss him!, tell him! That you! Lov...' Her mind is cut off due to Malachi holding her shoulders and shaking her slightly. "Tell me!" He whines wanting to know her secret. Leona takes a deep breath and puffs our her chest "you" she boldly states not backing down. It seem like time stops for both of them, neither knowing what to do exactly. Leona's mind begins to chant 'kiss him kiss him kiss him' over and over trying to get its message across. Leona leans in as Malachi follows, their soft lips touch and intertwine into a passionate kissed both enjoyed. Pulling away, deprived of air Malachi speaks between breaths "I love you Leona...". Never looking away from his vivid green eyes she smiles bigger than ever before. "I love you more, Malachi " Her heart races and her mind screams in success hoping for this to never end.  
  



	3. Aarmau

**third person pov**  
The fire flicked in the gentle breeze melting the snow that fell towards it, an aura of light emitting from it for the two figures huddled around it. Shivers quaked they forms. Aphmau tugged the blanket tighter around her as she shivers more, pulling her sweater sleeves down so they sit over her palms. Beside her Aaron pulls his hood on and his jacket closed to shield his bare chest and stomach from the cold, failing as he shivers violently. Aphmau glances at him the moment the cold shakes his body. Aphmau sighs and put another log on the fire, after an argument on who would get the blanket. Aphmau lost. "Hmmm" she hums in thought as she scoots closer to Aaron. Aphmau opens the cloth around her, shaken by the cold that reached her, and she wraps half it it around Aaron. She huddles against his side only now feeling how cold he really was. "Huh?" Aaron questions as he looks at aphmau with red covering him cheeks, from the cold or how close they were, aphmau doesn't know. She glances up at him as innocently as she can, heat rushing to her cheeks. She smiles up at him and tightens the Blanket around them. "For warmth?" Aaron question again, she nods in a yes motion to cold to give a voiced reply. Aaron wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer resting his chin on top of her head. Her blush deepens. 'Just for warmth, just for warmth, he's hugging you for warmth cause it cold!' She repeats in her mined to try and calm her racing heart. The shared heat warms them quickly settling their shivers greatly, Aaron yawns and nuzzles into Aphmau hair. She thought it was impossible but her blush deepens again.   
Soon slight snore could be heard from the male as he leans on Aphmau. She smiles as she slides him off of her resting his head in her lap. He looks content and peaceful, she can't help but remove his hood so she can play with his silky black hair. She smiles happily at how innocent he can look, continuing to pet his head in a reasonably slow motion. Before Aphmau could react to her own thoughts she leans over him connecting their lips for a time just longer then a peck. Quickly pulling back blushing all over again, she glances up to the stars seeing two shining brighter than the others. "Lilly?, Jacob?..... I'll take good care of him.... I promise.." Aphmau's voice trails of with the melting snow around the fire as two souls smile, finally at peace. Words flow though the wind meeting Aphmau's ears. 'Thank you Irene...'


	4. Zanvis

_A friend of mine gave me the general outline of this story so thankyou! Haha zane x travis away!_   
_\-------_

**third person pov** ****

Travis, zane, Aaron and Aphmau are all chilling on the roof of the building they claimed for their stay at love~love paradise. Aphmau and Aaron are in the pool, trying to teach Aphmau to swim. Travis and zane are sitting on the edge of the pool eating and teasing Aphmau with cupcakes. "AARON DON'T LET ME GO!" Aphmau screams and drags Aaron into the water with her after he let her go. Zane and Travis burst into fits of giggles as she burst out of the pool, downstairs and into her shared room with katyln. Aaron huff, stands up and follows her to try and calm her nerves. After Zane and Travis stop laughing Travis stands up and jumps into the pool, flooding the floor, drenching zane. Zane growls in annoyance as Travis bursted into laughter again. Zane get up to leave but can't due to someone's tight hold on his wrist. He turns to face Travis unamused. "Let me go Travis" he growls, Travis only smiles and climbs out of the pool to stand beside zane, still holding his wrist. " come on zane, you're already wet, play in the pool with me~" Travis chirps at his emo companion. "No" was the blunt response he got before the blacked haired male tried to walk away again. "Even if I buy you a cupcake?!" The white haired male bribes zane knowing he will stay. The emo growled but stayed regardless but refused to get in the pool. Travis put all his effort into dragging zane in to the pool, it didn't work. Travis puffed out his chest resting his hands on his hips trying to look manly gaining a weird look from zane. The white haired male picked up the emo bridal style and carried him to the pool. The blacked haired male struggled in the others grip "put me down!" He commands annoyed. He wriggles making Travis loose his grip dropping zane, he grabs Travis and drags him down with him into the pool. Travis falls on top of zane and their lips accidentally touch, heat rises to their cheeks. They stay that way for quite along time.  
\-------  
 _This one one shorter than the_ _others but I didn't have much. But I'm definitely having fun righting these! Hahaha_  
 _Anyway hope all you reads are good ones._  
 _Cats out!_


	5. Vylad and Garroth and Zane

_I_ _wanted to state that_ _this oneshot_ _will be brotherly fluff not_ _lover fluff, cause they are brothers._ _Duh. Anyway hope you enjoy._  
_\---------------_  
  **Third person** **pov**  
 A blonde teenaged boy laid asleep covers in a deep blue bedspread, deep in sleep. An alarm clock owned by this boy sets off in a tune of beeps waking him and two others in the house. The blonde rolls over and turns off the noise settling back down in his bed. His door bursts open and hits the wall revelling a male with brown hair and green eyes, an excited smile of the new boys face. The blonde male turns and faces the brunette with a smile of his own. "Come on Garroth! Or you will be late for my first of of Phoenix drop high!" The brunette shouts in excitement towards the blonde. Garroth lets out a chuckle of amusement, enjoying his baby brother's excitement about school. He gets up still smiling " ok Vylad, I'm up.... Go wake Zane" Garroth shoo's Vylad out of his room to get ready for hell on earth, school. Vylad's shouts from Zane's room could be heard practically bouncing off the walls, a growl was heard, obviously from Zane, as Garroth walked downstairs for breakfast. Garroth pulls out the cereal, bowls,milk and spoons for him and his baby brothers. Soon Vylad joined Garroth at the dining table pouring himself breakfast smiling away. Zane joins then with a yawn. "Morning baby brother!" Garroth chirps at zane seeing him for the first time today. "Morning....." Zane replies in a sleepy tone sitting down and getting himself breakfast. The three brothers pack there bags and head to Phoenix drop high.  
(Time skip to end of school)  
The bell rings signalling the end of this school day, Garroth rushes off to meet his brothers at the front of the school. Vylad and Zane stand around, a miserable aura coming off them, once Garroth meets them they share hellos. Garroth noticed the unhappy mood his bothers were in, he was use to Zane moping but Vylad was a new experience. They walk home in awkward silence. Walking inside, Zane notices a note on the kitchen bench that states their mother and father are doing business with another company and will be home late. "Mum and dad are out late tonight!" Zane shouts the news to his brothers that are seated in the lounge room. He walks out and sits with them, only because his little brother begged him too. Vylad and Zane still in upsetting moods. Garroth sits between his baby brothers and pulls them into a protective bear hug. Vylad returns the hug instantly, Zane warmed up to the idea soon and hugged back. All three sat there in a hug for quite some time until Garroth pops the question.  "What wrong baby brothers?" No one moves from their hug while Zane and Vylad tell their older brother that Gene was bullying them at school early today. Garroth frowns and released from the hug to turn the television on, handing the remote to Vylad. "I'll take care of the bullies ok guys, for now let's watch a movie!" Garroth voice was filled with care and determination as he pulled his brothers back into the hug.  
Later that night the boy's parents return home to the sight of their sons asleep on the couch together still in each other's embrace.  
\--------  
_Well I hope you enjoyed it. Some little brotherly love. Anyway hope all you reads are good ones!  
Cats out._


	6. Kawaii~chan x vylad

_So all my oneshot are set in different times, MCD, PDH, mystreet, love~love paradise and lovers lane. Just if it confused you._   
\---------------  
Third person pov  
Vylad, a brown haired and green eye young man, has been staying with a cheery Raven black haired girl, a pink meif'wa that's addicted to sweets and a drama loving, fist fighting female. Aphmau, Kawaii~chan and katyln. The pink drenched meif'wa, Kawaii~chan and the energetic, youngest ro'maeve, Vylad were in the girls kitchen baking a variety of sweets. Vylad smiles as he pulls out a chocolate mud cake from the oven. "Kawaii~chan, the cake is ready!" Vylad roared happily at Kawaii~chan as he set it on a cooling rack. She jumps in joy towards Vylad with icing, berries and cake decorations to prep up the cake. " yay! Come on Vylad~Senpai! Let's decorate!" She cheers not noticing her slip of tongue. "Senpai?" Vylad question but smiles none the less. Kawaii~chan blushes brightly being reminded of what she said sitting the armful of things beside the cooling cake. "K-Kawaii~ch-han thinks o-of Vylad~s-Senpai as a-a Senpai..." She studded after a few long minutes of silence. Her ears fall flat against her head while she hugged herself, smiling sheepishly with the blush still glued on her face. Kawaii~chan turns away from Vylad lowering her head. "Kawaii~chan likes Senpai..." Her whisper almost unheard by the other. Vylad moves to stand in front of her, smiling, sliding his left hand under her chin lifting her head so they were eye level. He smiled warming at her causing her to blush even more. She smiles back loosing herself in his lively green eyes. He pulls her into a hug, she hugs back. "You're my Senpai!" Vylad practically shouts in joy and excitement. Kawaii~chan beams with happiness as she practically jumps out of his hold. She bounces around before she places a quick kiss on Vylad's cheek, continuing on with jumping around in glee. He stands there smiling with a pink hue on his cheeks, he glances as the bench and notices the cake and the icing. He grabs the pink meif'wa's hand and gently pulls her towards the bench. "Let's decorate the cake!" He exclaims, she claps quickly a few times and agrees. The cake ends up iced have green and half pink with little heart candies decorating the sides. Kawaii~chan was writing something on the cake with icing, the classic heart with an arrow through it. She also writes kc + V underneath the heart. She finishes it of with another smooch to Vylad's cheek. They smile stars at each other before embracing in a heartfelt and passionate hug there ever was.   
They end this day holding hands on the couch watching a romance movie, eating away on the lovely cake they made together.  
❤️  
Kc +V  
4eva


	7. Larmau

  
Laurance laid on his bed hiding from his flat mates, Travis, Dante and Garroth. They are trying to set him up with a date with Michi which he is passionately against. His male friends bang against the door shouting something about it helping Garroth. The dirty blonde-brown haired flirtatious male just tuned out their ranting and the world around him. Laurance's phone chimed beside him with a text. He doesn't realised until he replayed the sound in his head. The Casanova bolts up into a sitting position grabbing his phone from the bedside table. Looking at the text he got and who sent it rose his mood. The text is from Aphmau, asking if he wanted to hang at her place. She also said she is home alone cause the girls are out. He replied quickly overjoyed to get out of the house, he couldn't go though the door because the other men that occupied this house wouldn't let him without it being to go on that date. He stood up sliding his shoes on and slipping into a jacket to protect him from the cold wind. His phone chimes again showing that she texted back, she was pleased he was coming. Smiling, Laurance pockets his phone and open the window. Climbing out as carefully and quietly at he can, he make his way out of the house. He dashed across the street not watching for cars and skids to a stop in front of Aphmau's door. The male straightens his jacket composing himself before knocking on the door calmly but firmly. Standing before the door waiting for it to open and grant him access to her home. Aphmau opens the door, a smile forms on their faces, and gestures him inside. They lounge about in the lounge room, watching random shows and eating all the snacks, making each other laugh and giggle. "I invited the other guys as well but they said they were busy" the bubbly, Raven black haired female state after settling down her giggles. "yes very busy" Laurance looked unamused and rolled his eyes remembering what the other males were doing. The bubbly female, Aphmau, notices his changed of mood. She moves beside him developing him into a comforting hug, he returns the hug. "Are the guys annoying you!" She teases him in a tone used if you were speaking to babies. Still in the hug, Laurance rolls his eyes again due to her tone but smiles and chuckles none the less. They pull away from the hug, she looks him straight in the eyes, smiling. "What they do?" She asked him in interest. He doesn't reply straight away. "They set me up on a date with Michi!" He practically shouts as he crossed his arms over his chest pounting. Hurt washed over Aphmau's face as she shifts to sit closer to him. She didn't want him to date Michi, she was glad he was here instead of with the purple haired meif'wa. Aphmau turns laurance's head to face her and they stare into each other eyes. Loosing themselves in each other's eyes, Aphmau lost in his pale blue and Laurance lost in her sparkling brown. They both leaned in closing their eyes self consciously, it's not till their lips meet in a soft put passionate kiss do they realised what they are doing. The kiss lasted for what seemed like hours, neither of them wanting it to end but sadly it had to as their lungs screamed for air. Parting, Aphmau and Laurance just smiled at each other getting closer and snuggling together. Neither had to say a word as ,to them, this moment was perfect.


	8. Aphmau x Katelyn

_I realised I haven't done any female x female yet so I decided to write one now! Anyway to the story._

\-----------

 **third** **person** **pov**  
The snow slowly drifted to the ground, coating it white. A powder blue, anger issued female sat cross-legged on her perfectly made bed, meditating. Downstairs ,of this house shared by three, was a raven haired, caring and bubbly female making something for her and her friend in the kitchen. Kawaii~chan, a pink shipping meif'wa, is out hanging with a purple-haired meif'wa. Aphmau, the bubbly female, finished up the hot beverage for herself and the other in the house. "Katelyn! Hot chocolate it done!, come get it!" She called for the powder blue haired girl.  Katelyn, the anger issued female, came downstairs to meet her crush in the room that held the food. Aphmau noticed the sudden company she has and cheerfully hands Katelyn the reason she came down here for. Katelyn smiled and thanked Aphmau as she takes the hot chocolate, taking a sip, grateful for its warmth on this cold day. The blacked haired female invites Katelyn to watch a movie "sure, why not?" Katelyn agrees to a movie knowing she couldn't leave her crush to watch a horror film alone. Katelyn puts the disk in the dvd player, they settle on the same couch in front of their television set, snuggling slightly as the movie begins. Every jump scare, every scream, every death in the movie Aphmau hugged Katelyn's arm tighter. Katelyn didn't mined. It was nearing the end of the movie, kawaii~chan texted them earlier stating she was staying at michi's, Aphmau couldn't take it anymore. She buried her head in Katelyn's shoulder, not wanting to watch anymore of the movie. The powder blue haired female tilted her head to rest it on Aphmau's in a gesture that calmed her heartrate. Aphmau wrapped her arms around Katelyn, holding tightly, as another scream erupted from the speakers. The credits rolled down the screen, the females still sat in the same position with the addition of Katelyn hugging Aphmau back. " I love you Aph" Katelyn blurted into the silence. she silently cursed herself that she let herself say that until Aphmau said she loved her too. Raising their heads and looking each other in the eyes, searching to see if the other was joking. A heart warming smile was shared between the girls as they hug and squeal in joy. Pulling apart slightly to look at each other, smiles plastered to their faces, Katelyn leans in and leaves a quick kiss on Aphmau's cheek. Aphmau blushes. The door breaks down giving entry to a white haired male. "my otp!" the male shouts and takes a photo of the girls cuddling. "Travis!" Katelyn shouts angrily, standing, chasing the white haired male down the street in the cold. Aphmau giggles and stands on the porch, "you get him gurl!" she cheers on her love still giggling.


	9. Aaron x Travis

  
**Third** **** **person pov (wait for the day its actually in someone's pov)**   
A White haired, flirtatious, male sat on one of two couches in the girls home. He was waiting for Katelyn, today was the day he finally asked her out. He was hoping it was anyway. A powder blue haired female walked down the stairs unamused. She came to a stop in from of the white haired male. Looking him dead in the eyes with a glare that could bring a building down. "No! Travis!" She states before the male could even asked the question. She storms back upstairs, locking herself in her room. He shrugs it off and walks upstairs, knocks on her door. " is your dad a baker?..... Cause you have nice buns!" Travis horribly flirts though the door. The door swings open revealing a very angry Katelyn. Travis smiles sheepishly and bolts down the stairs, straight out the door and down the street. Katelyn right behind him. The white haired male runs up to a random house, opening the door, he enters and locks it behind him. He's lucky the door was unlocked. Katelyn growls in annoyance but then giggles to herself realising who's house Travis has taken shelter in. Travis looks through the doors peeping hole to see katelyn walking away. The White haired male sighs in relief. He turns around to see a confused black haired male. The male had no shirt on, not even his usual jacket, or his bandana showing Travis his dreamy black eyes. Travis yelps. He wanted to get away from Katelyn, which he did, but ends up trespassing on the scariest guy on the block. "H-hey Aaron!" Travis exclaims, trying to be bubbly. "Umm..... Hi...... What are you doing?....." The male known as Aaron questions. Travis tells him katelyn chased him down the street and he took refuge here. Aaron didn't look confused anymore, he just turns around walking towards the kitchen. Aaron leaves Travis in the area before the front door. He didn't tell the White haired male to leave, Travis uses this to his advantage. Travis scouts around Aaron's house, passing said person a few times. The flirtatious male notices the television showing the title screen of one of his favourite movies. " are you going to watch this!, can I watch it with you?!" Travis can't hold his excitement as he bounces over to Aaron, begging him to say yes. Aaron just wanted to tap a nap due to him being exhausted from working out but he's never seen someone so cheerful over a movie, agreeing he move to the couch grabbing the remote. Travis and Aaron settle down on the same couch after Travis turns off the lights and closes the curtain for better experience, he states it to be for. Aaron presses play and the movie starts. The quite, tough male fights to keep his eyes open during the movie. Travis feels something land on his left shoulder and as he investigated what it is, he can't help but stare as a blush rises to his cheeks. The black haired male has fallen asleep, using the white haired male as a pillow. Travis runs his right hand though the sleeping male's hair a few times, carefully not to wake him. He smiles a sweet smile and plants a kind kiss on the tough looking male. He stays as still as he can not wanting to wreak the slumber of said male, Travis would be telling a lie if he said the peacefully, sleeping male wasn't cute.


	10. Laurance x Cadenza

**Third person pov**  
It was early morning, around 6 o'clock, the adult of the Zvahl household has already left for work leaving a note on the kitchen bench for his children to see. The youngest in the house was awake, unusual for the brown haired teen. His pale blue eyes begin to water as he looses last nights dinner down the toilet. He coughs due to the lack of air in his lungs. A fire red haired female was awoken but the noise of her younger brother, she goes to investigate. The red haired fashion crazy teen makes her way into the bathroom. "Laurance? You ok?" The fashion crazy teen asked the brown haired male. "Yeah...... No...sorry cadenza...." Laurance mumbles extremely quiet. Almost unheard. She kneels beside her brother, that's hunched over the toilet bowl, and rubs circles on his back softly. After sitting there for what seem an eternity; Cadenza leads Laurance back to his bed. She lays him down and tucks him in. She returns to the bathroom to dampen a cloth in the sink, going back to her sickly brother's side, she places the wet cloth on his forehead. She leaves once more. Cadenza bolts downstairs straight into the kitchen. She collects her phone that was on charge, a bottle of water from the fridge and medication that helps settle ones stomach. Returning to her brother, she pulls a chair beside his bed. She sits next to him. Cadenza texts their father, more stating then asking to stay home because of the event that is playing out. Laurance takes the medicine, slowly dosing off into a deep sleep. Their father replies to the fire red haired female. They get the day off school. The fashion crazy teen looks at her brown haired brother that is peacefully resting. Cadenza moves his blanket to cover him better, tucking him in again. She removes the cloth of his forehead, planting a kiss there. She stands up to dampen the cloth once again. Cadenza cared for Laurance all day, even when their dad came home.


	11. Garmau

  
**Third person** **pov**  
Garroth and Aphmau have been a couple for a few minutes now and both are a blushing mess. They sit in each other's company, sitting next to each other on Aphmau's bed. The awkward silence creeping on them both. "Let's g-go d-do s-something!" The blonde male blurted, stuttered as he did. Aphmau quickly agrees. They stand abruptly, gathering the things they need, the new couple rush to the door. The two new lovers climbed into the male's car. Small talk while they drive. It wasn't until they reached town that they realised Garroth and Aphmau had no idea where they were going. So they start suggesting places to go in town while they drove around. After going back and forth with random ideas thry settle with one. "The arcade!" They both shout simultaneously. The blonde male parks the car.  Garroth and the bubbly, raven haired female walk hand in hand into the arcade. They played, practically, all the games. Shared food with each other at the food court. And sang along with a duet song on the, peaceful and wonderful, drive home. They got to the guys house, Garroth and Aphmau climb out of the car, they walk hand in hand to Aphmau's doorstep. Stopping there. Garroth and Aphmau turn and face each other, happiness covered their faces, getting lost in each other's eyes. Aphmau leans in and gives Garroth a long but gently kiss on the cheek. Leaving them both a blushing mess. Aphmau goes inside and Garroth walks back across the street, home. "Soooo" katelyn cooed from behide Aphmau. The bubbly dark haired female jumps turning to face her fighting liking friend. "So what?" She questions katelyn. Everyone already knows her and Garroth are a couple now. Katelyn chuckles lightly. "How was your date?" The powder blue haired female teases her. Aphmau's face turns a bright red, she didn't really think of it as a date until now. The girls didn't know that the same event was happening across the street.


	12. Travlyn

**Travis** **** **'** **pov**  
We are on the cruise home from love~love parisdise. I told katelyn I was sick of being punched, she can't keep pushing me around, mere moments ago. Now I'm sitting at a table, at the side of the boat, on the top dock peacefully enjoying the sunset. I miss katelyn, as much as I love her I know that my body enjoys not being in physical pain. It emotional hurts to push away the one I love but I think she will be happy now. "Travis?" Her voice calls for my attention. I turn and face the beauty I love. Her long powder blue hair blew in the breeze. Her turquoise eyes shined brighter than the sunset behind me. But I noticed the sorrow laced in her eyes. Her smiles wasn't present, I miss her smile already. "I'm sorry Travis" katelyn apologies, she continues on saying thing like she shouldn't do that. I wasn't listening. watching her look away unsurely and then glance back. Watching her Fittler with a strand of her lushes hair. Watching her eyes sparkle along with whatever she was saying. I could help but smile. I stood up and enclosed her in a soft embrace. Realising I just did that I braced myself to get hit. She hugged back. We stand there in that hug till the sunset was over. I know I had a goofy grin on the whole time.  Pulling away from each other I see her own smile plastered to her face. We laughed and she playfully punched my shoulder. If was more of a tap then a punch. Her turquoise eyes land on my bright green ones. My smile widens more, I didn't think it could, I was so happy. She leaned in to quickly for me placing her lips upon mine for a very short time. She smiles at me with a light pink hue on her cheeks. She waves and walks away. I was frozen, my cheeks coated with a blush. Replaying the event that just happened in my head, I grin. Katelyn was at the stairs by now walking to the bottom deck. "Hey!, wait up!" I call to her, my grin and blush still present. She waits. I catch up. We spend the rest of the trip together, alone, well as much as we can without someone interrupting our chill alone time. Now I know how Aaron feels.


	13. Garroth x Aaron

  
**Garroth's** **pov**  
Aphmau begged us to give the stranger a chance. She begged us to get to know him. The rest of the guys aren't to keen on doing that but I would love to make another friend. More the merrier!. That one time I saw him with his hood off showed me my true feelings. I'm gay. I'm not in love with Aphmau the way I thought I was, she's like a sister to me. It's early morning, the sun just rising, a red and orange hue grew in the horizon. I was up before the rest of the guards beside the ones who did night shift. I equip my armour and collect my sword. Today is my day off. Walking into the forest I listen for the sounds of running water. I have recently found out that the hooded man hanged around a small waterfall deep in the forest. Not that I was stalking, no no, I was..... Making sure he was safe, yeah that's it. The sound of the waterfall hit my ears. I soon stumble upon the edge of a clearing. In this clearing was a small pond. A crystal clear waterfall falling into the pond. Lushes green grass covered the ground and deep green vines crept up the cliff. A man in a black hoody sat cross-legged at the edge of the pond. His hood was down. I walk out into the clearing. His head turns to look at me. I get met with his sparkling black eyes that glowed like a clear night sky. His face was well chiseled and you could see the scar on the left side of his neck. I was stopped in my tracks by how much I was attracted to him. The stranger turns to face the water again. I recollect myself and sit to the left of him. He doesn't do anything about it so I believe I am fine. "H-hi" I say awkwardly wanting to start a conversation. "Hello" he replies quietly after a long pause. I turn and face him and hold of my right hand. " I'm G-garroth, what's y-your n-n-name?" I question trying my hardest not to be so awkward. I failed. To my surprise he turns to face me, we are still sitting. I'm sitting on my knees and he is still cross-legged. He takes my hand and shakes it. He actually took my offer of a handshake. "Aaron" he mutters under his breath while placing his hands in his lap. "That's a nice name" I say aloud not meaning too. He looked at me like a person would a very hard puzzle, confused, then his expression when back to relaxed. Neither of us spoke, I was at a lose of words, we sat there practically having a staring competition. I couldn't help but press my lips softly to his. I freak once I realised our lips were connected. He didn't pull away. He didn't push me away. He didn't kiss back. I pull away and look at him once more. His cheeks matched mine, a crimson hue, and his face held a shocked expression. "S-s-soorr-" I started to apologise but was cut short. Our lips were back together, he was kissing me, I kiss him. We kissed until our lunges burned. We sat facing each other, panting, out of breath. I lean in leaving a small peak of a kiss on his scar, on the left side of his neck, returning to my original seating position. He smiles at me, his smile was perfect, I smile back. I love Aaron.


	14. Laurance x zane

**Zane's** **pov**  
Irene damn it! I should have known that aphmau wouldn't make all these cupcakes for me if she didn't want me to do something.  
 **Laurance pov**  
 _ ****_ **** ** __** ****I can't believe garroth did this! What do I do! Just play it cool..... you will win this, that twenty dollars are mine!.... why is love so hard...  
 **Third** **person** **view** , **with** **zane** **and** **aphmau**  
Zane takes a deep breath, he's seated in aphmau and Aaron's living room with a massive scold on his face. Him and Laurance have been bribed into a date with each other. " oh come on zane! You'll love it!" Aphmau's cheery voice bubbled with excitement. She bounced around the room texting someone. 'I know I'll like it, that's why I hate it' zane thought to himself. "I'll be right back!" She cheers again as she bolts upstairs. "Aaron!, Zane's going to us some of your clothes!" Aphmau's voice boomed downstairs. Aaron walks into the living room with glossy black mugs, one in each hand. He shrugs at his girlfriend's words even though she can't see him. Walking towards zane, he hands zane one of the mugs he is holding while sitting down. The raven haired emo thanks the other with a slight nod. Zane brings the warm beverage to his lips, taking a sip. "I don't mind your company, you know how to shut up" zane blurts out trying to forget why he's here. A small smirk makes its way to Aaron's lips as he rolls his eyes. Taking a sip of his own drink. "Zane! Get your booty up here!" Aphmau commands overly excited. The said male grumbles to himself, putting his drink on the coffee table, getting up and trotting his way upstairs to Aphmau painfully slow. Aaron continue on with whatever he was doing. Finally zane walked into the bedroom Aphmau and Aaron share. Laid out on the bed was an outfit that was formally casual. The bubbly female smiles brightly as she waves her hands near the clothes in a 'showing it off' fashion. Zane gives Aphmau a death glare as she commands him to change, still giving her the glare as she walks out the room closing the door behind her. The pony loving emo turns back around to look at the clothes set out for him. He grudgingly changes.  
 **Third** **person** **view** , **with** **Garroth** **and** **Laurance**.  
The brown haired male laid spread over his bed as his blonde best friend dug though his clothes. Shorts, shirts and other clothing flew around the room as they were tossed out of their draws. "Blue shirt? No, three quarter pants? No" Garroth mumbles to himself while tossing more clothes to the floor checking his phone here and there to answer to texts. Laurence huffs out a breath thinking about how he has to clean this up later. 'As long as Garroth doesn't pull out the feathers' Laurance reassures himself with a chuckle. " what you laughing at?" The blonde hair blue eyed male faces his friend with a amused but questioning expression. " nothing~" Laurance sings teasingly. Garroth turns back to what he was doing pulling out an outfit that he exclaims perfect. The blonde chucks the chosen clothes at Laurance before leaving the now trashed room still smiling. Laurance chuckles again. Doing as he was told, he got changed into an outfit that looked fancy but casual. Inpatient but excited knocking was heard from the front door. Garroth answers it to see a overjoyed raven haired female and his brother that looked very annoyed. The blonde smiles while greeting them gesturing the inside. The three settle in the living room. "Looking good baby brother!" Garroth compliments Zane's outfit for the date. Zane just grunts in response. Soon Laurance walks into the room looking good himself. Smiling as if he is enjoying himself. Zane looks him up and down slowing before quickly everting his eyes with a unnoticeable blush. The sounds of a car pulling into the driveway was heard followed but a car horn. The four people stumble out of the house to spot a limo looking car parked in front of the house. A blue haired blue eyed male gets out of the car's driver seat in a butlers costume. Dante moves to open the back door. "Your ride sirs" Dante cheers teasingly. Laurance and Zane were practically shoved into the car. Dante laughs at the twos stubbornness. Once the two are settled into the back seat and Garroth and Aphmau wonder back inside Dante gets back into the drivers seat and sets of to their destination. After a long drive the three males park in front of a expensive looking building. The bluenette pulls the brunette and raven haired male out of the car getting back in and driving away. Leaving Laurance and Zane in front of the restaurant. " Laurance and Zane?" a waitress questions them in a sweet voice. Laurance nods his head in a yes motion. The waitress smiles. "right this way" the lady leads the two upstairs into a private room. She seats them at a romantically set up table near the window that overlooked a beautiful garden. "Enjoy~" the lady chirped handing them menus before walking back down stairs. Leaving them alone. Laurance and Zane glance at each other than to where the waitress left looking back at each other. They burst out in laughter. Smiles strongly glued to their faces. Once they stop, keeping their smiles, they look down at the menus for the most expensive things to order. 'Garroth and Aphmau and paying for everything so why not go a little overboard' the two males think in sync.


	15. Zane~chan

  
**Third person** **pov**  
It's lunch time on a Saturday in autumn. Aphmau invited her friends to the park. Her, katelyn and Kawaii~chan sat underneath a tree that slowly loosed its leaves waiting for the others to turn up. Slowly one by one they arrived. Even Zane tagged along. Everyone sat around the bottom of the tree chatting, laughing, playing with the fallen leaves enjoying the no school day. "Ok!" Aphmau randomly states happily gaining the high schoolers attention. "I've brought you all here today to get to know Aaron better!" She smiles brightly as she explains in her best teacher voice, giggling afterwards. Many different reactions spread over the group, annoyance, agreement, happiness and most didn't care. . "He'll be here in about half an hour so let's do something until then!" She stands up and jumps in excitement. Everyone stands as well. "Let's climb the tree" Nicole offers. Most people agreed in there own way. Zane refused to climb and Travis to scared to. Nicole and Garroth climb to the top.vylad, Dante and Laurance below them. Beside laurance vylad and Dante were Teony and Lucinda. Aphmau sat on a branch with katelyn near the bottom, Kawaii~chan below them on her own branch. They sat in the tree chatting away, Aphmau got Travis on the lowest branch in the tree next to Cadenza and Jeffrey, Zane stood facing them still refusing to get in the tree. "I'm not getting in the tree!" Zane yells frustrated beyond compare. "Come one baby brother! You could sit with Travis or Kawaii~chan, they're sitting on the bottom branches!" Garroth tried to coax Zane into the tree with his smooth voice. Zane only scolds. "Hey...." a quiet but deep voice spoke from behind Zane. The voice belonged to the one and only Aaron. Zane let out a high pitch scream as he practically jumps into the tree onto the branch Kawaii~chan is on. Zane knocks Kawaii~chan out of the tree and falls out himself. Landing on Kawaii~chan, they lips brush against each other, he jumps up off her and bolts away. Kawaii~chan and Zanes's face were bright red. 


	16. Katelyn x Nicole

**Katelyn's** **pov**  
Kawaii~chan and Damien are having a Netflix night at my house tonight so I'm staying at Nicole's place this weekend. I haven't seen Nicole since love~love paradise so this weekend is going to be great for catching up.  
I park in her driveway. Getting out of the car I look up at her house. "Fancy~" I hummed to myself. Turning on my heels I stroll to the back of my car, opening the boot, I retrieve my gym bag full of the stuff I need for the weekend. Hanging my bag off my shoulder I lock the car up. Jogging up the front steps I reach her front doors. She has double doors, I guess it's helps that her dad is rich. I knock on one door, calmly but loudly, three times. After a moment of waiting the door swung open with much force. "Katelyn! 'Bout time you got here!" Nicole greets me, in her own way, at the door pulling me inside. My red haired best friend takes my bag off me and dumbs it into the spare room I'll be staying in. Showing me the room in the process.   
The night crept up on us quickly. we settled down in the lounge room to binge watch some anime series.  We laughed and cried to funny and sad moment. We also argued about who was the best character. I grew tired. It was very early in the morning, around 1 or 2 I believe, we were coming to the end of the 4th season. I was fighting sleep as my eyelids grew heavy. We hit halfway of season 5 and I couldn't stay awake anymore. I fell into a peaceful slumber.  
 **Nicole's** **pov**  
I watched Katelyn fight sleep throughout season 5 falling asleep halfway through. I turn off the television and the DVD player. Standing up I retrieve a blanket spreading it over katelyn. Smiling to myself I lean down and plant a small and soft kiss on her forehead. Katelyn smiles in her sleep. I climb the stairs to my bedroom practically diving onto my bed. I think to myself 'tomorrow is the day I will ask her out!'. With that in mind I drift of to sleep.


	17. Katelyn x Aaron

**Third** **person pov**  
Aphmau and Aaron laid about in Aaron's lounge room watching Frozen for about the 10th time that day. "Let it go!" Aphmau sung along with the song. Constant knocks sounded from the door, without saying a word, Aaron got up to answer his door. A white haired male stood there along with a blonde and a brunette. "Hey Aaron!" They chirped pushing past Aaron into his house, he just closes the door behind them. The three males ran around the house touching anything they could get their hands on. "What are they doing?" Aaron asked The raven haired female hoping she knew. "....no idea" Aphmau states following one of the guys around. Travis pulled something from a glass case. He fiddled with it until it made a click sound. The object ticked like it was counting down. "Ummmmm... why is it doing that?!" Travis calls to the others for answers. Aaron quickly noticing what he touched commanded everyone outside. The group of five stood outside on the road. Once the object stopped ticking it exploded taking Aaron's house with it. Gasps erupted from the group. "Why do you have a bomb in your house?!" Laurance questioned the black hair male. "I don't have a bomb....., or a house,....... anymore" he mumbles to himself staring at the rumble of his home. The furniture, doors and floor were ignited with a strong burning flame. "I'll call the fire department..." Aphmau voice was monatomic, pulling out her phone dialling triple zero. The police and firefighters arrived quickly. The policemen and women blocked off the house with yellow and black tape. The firefighters fought the blazing fire that engulfed Aaron's house. After a very deep conversation with the police about how it happened and a heated (pun intended) conversation with the firefighters asking us if we are okay we wondered down the street splitting into two groups. The guys went to their house and Aphmau and Aaron when to hers. Aphmau unlocked her front door stepping aside to let Aaron in. "You can stay here till they fix your house!" Aphmau exclaimed closing the door behind them. "We can go shopping to get you somethings!!" She yelled happily, clapping quickly. She grabs her wallet dragging Aaron back outside.

/.....loading...../  
/I'm skipping the shopping/

After Aphmau unpacked Aaron's new belongings in her closet she thought of something she should have done. "Katelyn! Kawaii~chan! Aaron's going to stay here because his house blew up!" She called to the other females in the house as she jogged downstairs. She sits beside the black haired male on the couch. "Ok!" Kawaii~chan called back all giddy. Her ship. "What?!" Katelyn shouted after registering what the raven haired female said. She jogged downstairs seeing the male, Aphmau said was here, sitting beside Aphmau. "His house blew up?!" She shouts hoping she misheard. "......yeah...." he mumbled slightly in shock from the event that happen to his house. "Are you two ok?!" She sat in between them. "No one was hurt. Besides the house" Aphmau explained ,in quite a lot of detail, the whole story. Katelyn was very quiet as she thinks about what she just heard. She makes a mental note to kill Travis later. The powder blue haired female shifted in her seat to face the jet black haired male. "You ok?" She question him. He replied with a yeah. She asks him a few more questions all the answers being yeah. "Can you say something other than yeah" katelyn states obviously annoyed. "Ok" Aaron mumbles again. The afternoon went by with little talking, loads of movies and flashes of Kawaii~chan's camera. The three females and one male were just about to settle down for the night, Aphmau's phone set off. She get up answering it grudgingly. He boss was calling her, beckoning Aphmau and kawaii~chan to work the late dinner shift. She groaned in annoyance, yawned, said goodbye to katelyn and Aaron dragging Kawaii~chan to work.  
The clock strikes 12. Katelyn jolts awake due to a dream she can only describe as weird. She slowly climbs out of bed sneaking to the hallway. She peeks in the room adjacent from hers, Kawaii~chan's room, she wasn't there. "Guess their aren't home yet" the powder blue haired female whispered to herself. Tiptoeing downstairs, she notices a figure sitting on the floor ,in front of the couch, cross-legged. All the lights were off except for a torch that lit up the tan male and the words in the page of a book he is reading. "You're still up?" Katelyn questions quietly while sitting on the couch behind Aaron. "Yeah" he breathed the answer out. She watched him read for a little bit longer before offering him some tea. The blue haired female headed to the kitchen, filling the kettle and boiling the water. Adding sugar and the teabags. She made tea, carrying both mugs back to the lounge room. Katelyn hands one to Aaron. He mumble a thank you, taking a sip. They sat up for hours taking about nothing and everything. "Your one of the only guys that don't get on my nerves" katelyn states out of the blue. "Am I?" Aaron questions trying to get her to elaborate. "Yep" she smiles a bright smile getting right in the male's face. Aaron gave her a confused look but didn't move back. The powder haired female leaned forward capturing the males lips. The kiss was over as quick as it started. A light red hue covered bother their cheeks, making them match. Katelyn stand and head to the stairs, yawning from the lack of sleep. "Sweet dreams Aaron" she waves at him as he lays down on the couch. "Sweet dreams Katelyn" he whispered to her as she walked up the stairs. She reached her room instantly falling asleep as soon as she hit her bed. Both of them had pleasant dreams.  
\-------------------- __  
This is a pretty long chapter! It almost hit 1000 words, not including author notes.  
Anyway hope all your reads are good ones!  
Cats out.


	18. Leona x Yip

**Leona's** **pov**  
 So today I am baby sitting for Nicole, Kawaii~chan, Donna and Aphmau. I thought it would be easy but... taking care of this many children is extremely hard especially when one of them have the genes of that tough stranger guy. His name was Aaron right?. The blue haired siblings walked a little in front of me. Teasing each other and continually running off.   Nekoette holding Donna's youngest. Donna's tribe danced around me almost tripping me here and there. Sweet little Lilith waddled beside me holding my left hand, I carried Alina with my right arm. Her dark brown eyes growing droopy from all the running around they did earlier. I can relate. I'm super tired as well. A decent size back pack filled with picnic supplies on my back. A rustle of leaves sounded off to our left. I pull the walking three year old behind me and call Dmitri and Nekoette~Tan back towards me. Rollo and Lello stopped in their tracks. Nekoette held Luca closer to her as I held Alina closer. My ears flicker looking for the source of the sound. A cackle of amusement, almost a laugh, boomed from the being as he stepped into sight. "Yip!" I scolded as he laughed again. The children's grip on me loosened as they rush to greet Yip. Even Alina crawled out of my grip. "Heya everyone!" Yip greeted excitedly as he gave his siblings a hug. He took Luca from the small cat girl. The children, besides Luca, ran ahead to the picnic spot. "I though you would like some help. I know my siblings can be a handful" he states as we follow after the kids. I grumble under my breathe wanting to do this without help but let him join us anyway. We reach the picnic spot, set up and sat down, the children ate then ran of to play. Luca laid asleep on the blanket we laid out. I'm pretty sure Alina and Lilith weren't far off. We sat there until the sun started to set. The sky filled with an array of colours. Blue, pink, purple, red, orange and yellow. The colours merge together making a gorgeous pattern. I lay half asleep looking up to the sky. My tail wrapped around me and my ear sat lazily against my head. I completely forgot I was babysitting and should probably take the kids home. After the sun finally set and took the colours with it I remember what I was doing. I freak and jolt to a sitting position fully awake now. The children are no where in sight, not even Luca. I look to my left. Where Yip was sitting next to me. He wasn't there. "Hey, Leona" a familiar voice called my name. I quickly look right coming face to face with Yip. It looks like he went somewhere and just got back. "Yip!" I say urgently " where are the kids!" To say I was extremely worried would be an understatement. He waves his hand in a 'its fine' motion explaining to me that he took them home. I exhale in relief and lay back down. Yip joins me, we stare at the stars. I used one of my arms as a pillow putting it behind my head and my other rested beside me. Something grabbed my hand. I rip my gaze from the clear night sky to investigate. Yip hand holds my hand tightly. Our fingers intwine. I hold his hand back smiling to myself. He turns to face me. His red and black hair moving in the slight breeze. His green eyes so soft and calming. Before I could even register what was going on, our lips met. Our lips met in a gentle, passionate but inexperienced first kiss. I couldn't help but smile into the kiss. We pulled apart after a while. He look ,over the moon, happy. I smile cheekily at him. "I'm a better kisser" I tease letting go of his hand and standing up. "No I am!" He retaliates playfully. We chase and bicker among ourself till we tire.


	19. Dante x Travis

  
**Third person pov**  
 Two males rested in the kitchen. One sitting on the bench the other sanding in front of him. "Again, Travis, really?!" Dante voice held slight worry for his best friend. The blue haired male held an ice pack to the other male swollen cheek. " ow! Hey!" The white hair male complained flinching with the sudden coldness. Dante gave the sitting male a look that practically said 'suck it up princess'. Dante commanded for Travis to hold the ice pack, he listens, Dante goes to leaves the room. "Where are you going?!" Travis sounded distressed as he questions his best friend. The older male gives a quick "I'll be back!" Before leaving to another room down the hallway. Travis sat silently, his heels banging against the lower cupboards as he swings his legs. His hair in his eyes as he stares at the tiled floor intensely. "Im back~" Dante sing songed as he returned to the kitchen. He waves his hands and the items he is holding beside his head slightly, creating a scene of some sort. The bright green eyed male looks at Dante and snorts at his best friend's 'entrance'. Dante now has his shoes on, phone in his left hand and his wallet in his right. The navy blue eyed male pocketed his items reaching his previous spot standing in front of his injured friend. "Where are you going?" Travis questions him again glancing at his shoes then at his own socked feet. "WE are going somewhere" Dante emphasises the word 'we' as he take the ice back from Travis. He places his empty hand under the younger males chin tilting his head up to inspect his cheek. The swelling has gone down. The cheek was purple and black with a very noticeable bruise. " does it hurt when you talk?" The older male asked curious but caring. "A bit" Travis shrugs with his answer. Dante smiles with an idea grabbing the white haired male's wrists yanking him off the bench. Travis yelps in surprise failing to land on his own feet. He falls forward taking an unexpecting Dante down with him. They both scream. Dante hits the kitchen floor with a thud, Travis landing on top of him. Both boys blush lightly staring at each other not knowing what to do. "Ummm" Travis mumbles as he gets of the blue haired male. He sits down on the floor next to him. Dante, still laying down on the floor, turns his head to look at his best friend. Dante falls into deep thought. The white haired male notices the other was staring at him, zoned out, he clears his throat getting the others attention. Dante sits up and smiles cheekily. Without warning he pecks Travis on the, non-injured, cheek. He stands quickly and leaves the room, a massive grin on his face. "Get your shoes on! We are going to get ice-cream!" The blue haired male commands sounding as if he is at the door already. Travis' face was covered in confusion before a small smile meets his lips. He stands and does as he was told.


	20. Dancole

  
**Dante's pov**  
I stand around the bus interchange waiting for bus 25 to come. I just got off a bus to get to this interchange and now I'm waiting for ANOTHER one to get to collage. I'm so tired. It's to early for this. "Hey, Dante!" A familiar voice called from the next bay over. Unless someone else is named Dante here then that call out was to me. I turn my head to face the maker of the noise. An auburn haired girl strode towards me. Her usually pale white cheeks red from the heat. I would of loved to smile back to her but my day has just been crappy that my mood wouldn't let me. And the day has only just started. Once she reached my side, giving me a half-hug and an 'it's ok' trying to change my mood, she waited for a response of any sort. "Hey Nicole!" I greeted Nicole trying to sounds excited to see my crush. It sounded completely forced. She gave me another half-hug before turning to face the road waiting for the bus. Me and Nicole got into the same collage. We have about two classes together, out of five, which are alway fun with her around. We both stood quietly, waiting, me deep in thought... about the heat. The bus I was waiting for finally pulls up knocking me out of my thoughts. Nicole grabs my left wrist to pull me through the crowd. Thanks to Nicole barging to the bus we get a good seat. Not to close to the front nor to close to the back. She gave me the window seat. That's the first thing thats gone right for me today. I stared out the window watching other students rush and wonder to there own buses. The driver stood at the front. "the air conditioner isn't working at the moment" the bus driver exclaims an apology before he sits down and starts to drive. Great no air conditioner... it's just hit 7 in the morning and it's already stinking hot. Nicole fumbled through her bag looking for something. I'm guessing she's looking for her iPod and earphones, to block out all the noise from other students. My thought was correct. She plugs her earphones in and blasts her music. Nicole leans back, resting on the back of the chair.

/...loading.../

We've been on the bus for about half an hour. We aren't even half way there. Why did I choose a collage so far away. Everyone, including myself, has fried from the heat. The bus turns a corner onto a main highway. During the turn something hit me on the shoulder and the weight didn't lift. Annoyed with the weight, because it was heating my shoulder even more, I turn to investigate. Nicole has dosed off and is now using my shoulder as a pillow. I smile. My mind drifts to her, how beautiful and badass she is. Maybe today isn't that bad after all.


	21. Kim x Garroth

**Third person pov**

Garroth and his new friend, Kim, wondered around the mall. Mall day became an annual thing for them, almost like a holiday or a date?. They climbed the stairs to the second floor heading to they next stop. The clothes store. They window shop along the way before the brown with blond haired female heard a sound. "Garroth! What was that?!" She freaked and attached herself to the blond male's arm. "What was what?" Garroth question looking around. The sound goes off again. "That!" Kim almost screams as she hides herself behind the male, still clinging onto his arm, her orange eyes squeezed shut. The male giggled as he looked through the window of the store they stood in front of. "Kim look" the blonde male sounded amused as he pointed to the store. The shy female built up enough courage and glanced where her friend was pointing. In the window of the shop was a litter of puppies. On and off barking as they play with a little rubber ball. 'Oh' was all Kim said before both burst into fits of giggles. Gaining weird looks from people that walked by. Kim let go of Garroth while laughing. The fully blonde male froze in his actions, a lightbulb practically went off, with an idea, above his head. Turning on his heels fiercely, just between you and me he almost fell over, grabbing Kim's hand tightly and dragging her into the store. Kim stops giggling and yelps surprised from the sudden motion. A bell chimed for a couple of seconds as the two friend rushed into the store. They head straight to the puppies in the window. "Aren't they adorable!" Kim coos as she reaches into the doggie pen. Garroth agrees. They pet and play with the puppies for hours. A little black and brown cow print pup wondered to Kim's hand. The pup gives Kim's hand a little sniff. Stumbling on it's own four paws, it head butted her hand. The two giggle quietly. "Awe! Kim your adorable" Garroth exclaims taking his phone out. He lines his phone up with Kim and snaps a picture. A very red and very noticeable blush stuck to Kim's cheeks. "Y-y-you th-think I'm a-a-adorable?" The orange eyed female stuttered and mumbled, moving her hands to hide her face. "Well like, duh!" The male practically screams playfully. He reaches out and takes hold of Kim's hands, after putting his phone back in his pocket, pulling them away from her face. 'Thank you Laurance for giving me lesson on how not to stutter!' Garroth thought as he moved closer to Kim, hands still linked. Her blush deepens but she doesn't move away. The blonde haired blue eyed male leans in. There lips brushed against each other's. In a position where they could kiss but haven't yet, the male lets go of Kim's hand. He stands back up straight. Spreading his arms wide he engulfs Kim in a bear hug. Kim hugs back. Outside the store three men looked in. One with white hair, one with blue and the last with brown. The three males mentally and physically face palm as they watched the scene unfold. "They were so close to kissing!" The white haired male whisper-yells Seeming frustrated.


	22. Aaron and Lilith

**Third person view**  
A purple and white checkered house stood on a hill overlooking a village. In front, to the side, is an in fenced playground. A sandbox, a swing, a slide and toys scattered around. In the sandbox sat a child, of the age of a toddler, playing with wooden building blocks. A hooded man sat crossed-legged in front of the child, Lilith. She smiled as she stacks the blocks and watches them tumble once knocked. The male would help build it back up. A raven haired bubbly lord stood on the other side of the fence, leaning her elbows on it. She watched the man and Lilith interact with a smile of her own. Something changed in Lilith's eyes. They sparked with something more than playfulness. Her Blue eyes shined with mischief. A cheeky grin forms on her lips. The toddler grips one of the blocks in both hands, she looks up at the father figure in her life. Raising the block to her chest height she tosses the block at the hooded man. The thing hits the man in the stomach, the corners slightly scratching him. "Hey!" Aaron states amused as he picks up the thing thrown at him. Lilith giggles pointing grabby hands at the man for the block back. He can't help but hand it back. This cycle continues for a few.... dozen.... times. The hooded man picks up the block again. "Aaron!" Aphmau scolds from where she stands. "If she's going to throw it at you don't give it back to her!" The lord continues trying to get him to use discipline. "She's needs to learn manners..." her voice is full of caring and is very motherly. Aaron holds onto the block even though lilith's grabby hands are pulling at his heart. The toddler sweetly coos and crawls closer putting on a completely innocent act. Puppy dog eyes and all. "You can resists! I believe in you!" Aphmau shouts and cheers for the hooded man as he holds the block out of the light, golden brown haired child's reach. Lilith's eyes light up with an idea, a lightbulb practically set off above her head, she suddenly stops what she is doing and stares the male in the eyes. Straight through his faded crimson red bandana. "Dada!" Lilith squealed and giggled as she repeated what she said a few more times. "Dada! Dada!" Just for good measures. Aaron couldn't help it, his heart melted. A huge smile grew on his face as he hands the block to Lilith. She doesn't throw it this time, she starts to build a tower. "Suck up..." Aphmau whispers with her bottom lip slightly sticking out in a pout.


	23. Michi x Laurance

**Third person pov** ****  
A short women with raven hair was seated on the floor of the house she shared with her boyfriend. Two small dogs, one white the other black and white, pranced around her yapping in small dog barks. An orange cat curled up in her lap. Small purrs erupted from the feline. 'Knock, knock, knock' loud, urgent and unstopping banging sounded from the front door. The female looks towards the door. The knocks continues more urgently. Moving the cat gently off her lap she moves to answer the door. The raven haired girl strides to the door opening it swiftly, standing on the other side was another women. This female had lilac hair that sits around her mid-back, black fured ears and tail that swished in stress. "Michi?!" The raven haired lady questions the guest at her door. "Aphmau! Nya!" The cat girl's voice was full of need " I need your help!! Nya!" She continues. "My help?" The shorter female questions as she points to herself then the meif'wa and back again. Michi's green eyes where filled with plead. Aphmau huffs out a breath of air. "What do you need Michi?" She speaks almost monotone like. The said person takes a deep breath and explains her problem, hand gestures and everything. Aphmau listened to the whole story starting to feel sorry for Michi. She wanted to help, she was going to help. "So..... in short, you lied to your brother and now you need a pretend boyfriend cause he's coming to visit" Aphmau sum it up to make sure she got what the cat girl said. The lilac haired female nods frantically with a small 'Nya'. The bubbly girl nods confidently gesturing the other inside. They head to the kitchen where Aphmau's phone sat on the bench. She had one person on her mind, one person that would fulfil her perfect plan. She picks up the phone and dials a number of one of her friends. Aphmau brings the phone up to her ear "Hey!" She cheers into the phone as the other picks up. "Oh hey Aphmau!" A raspy male voice cheers back. "What can I do for you?" The male ,on the other side of the call, questions all upbeat. Aphmau explains Michi's problem and her plan to the phone guy. He hums deep in thought before hanging up with a "leave it up to me!". The bubbly female smiles to herself resting her elbows on the counter and her chin on her fists. "Now we wait!" Aphmau states as evilly as one bubbly self can. After a little bit of waiting 'not to eager' knocks bounced of the front door. Michi's ears peak up to the noise, she is curious in what the female before her has exactly planned. Aphmau goes to answer the door leaving Michi there,she walked back into the kitchen with a man following her. His light brown hair covered his light blue eyes unimpressed. He stuffs his hands in his pockets as he mumbles " stupid Garroth and making me do this..." these words unheard from the females. "Your boyfriend for the day!" Aphmau cheers while she points at the male with jazz hands. Michi practically squeals grabbing his wrist and dragging him away.  
"Have fun Laurance!" The raven haired female calls out to her male friend.


	24. Garrance

**Third person pov**  
The sun was almost set, the colours unseen due to the thick grey clouds. Light rain fell, slowing getting harder. A man sat on the roof of a house he shared with others. His knees to his chest, he hugged them close, chin resting on his knees. His light brown soaked along with his clothes. Light blue eyes filled with curiosity and dreadful thoughts, an unwanted combination. Fairly tanned cheeks red from the cold or tears, no one will know. Rattling of hollow metal was muffled by the rain that was getting heavier. A man climbed onto the roof. His bleach blonde hair already soak from the small amount of time he's been out here. His clothes protected from water by a large raincoat. His cerulean eyes filled with relief as they land on the light brown haired male. He carefully walked over to the other on the roof. "Laurance?" He asked for Laurance's attention ever so quietly. "Go away Garroth!" He practically screams as a recent memory filled his mind.  
/flashback start/  
 **Laurance's** **pov**  
"Laurance! Garroth! Travis and I are going now!" Dante yells to his housemate as he leaves with the white haired man. Finally, I can put my plan into action. I collect the nicest casual thing I have from my dresser and throw it on. After fixing my hair and playing with my sleeves I deemed myself ready... after a pep talk in the mirror. I glance in the mirror being faced by a boy that looks a complete mess of emotions. I take a deep breath. "Ok Laurance" I start to myself. " today is the day, your gonna do it, you'll have an amazing time and you won't fail. Nothing could go wrong!" I continued on and on with the same thing until I had enough courage. I walk out of the bathroom and straight into something else. I fell backwards onto my butt. "Oh sorry Laurance!" The sweet blonde angel apologised as he help me up. " you ok?" He asked me, his voice full of care. His cerulean eyes shined with his bright personality. He waved his hand in front of my face. "Oh sorry! I zoned out" I let out a nervous chuckle after apologising. I was staring at him for a while. I look to the floor. " ummm Garroth can I talk to you?" I ask him as my nervousness rises. 'Don't back down your so close!' I chant in my head. "Sure! You are my best friend!" He was so chirpy and smiled brightly as he said that but his words hurt me. " Garroth..." I paused, negative thoughts rushed though my head I didn't know what to do. I had this whole speech to say to him but I don't remember a word of it. I freak and say the first thing that come to my head!   
"I love you!" I shout. His expression was horrified. He completely froze in front of me. He's going to reject me isn't he.... we stood there for about ten minutes, me holding back tears the whole time, before his slaps me. Straight across the face. It's wasn't a hard hit. It barely hurt but it's the rejection that was combined with the slap that brought me to tear. Worst day ever. He looked at his hand and then back at me with a worried expression. Tears streamed down my cheeks, I rub them away fiercely. "Laurance?" The man before me asked for me attention quietly. I give him one glance before rushing past him. I run outside and climbed up a ladder onto the roof. He shouted my name as he came outside. Garroth wondered down the street obviously not knowing where I went. I sat there and cried until the sky cried with me.  
/flash back end/   
**Third** **person** **pov**  
'Everything when wrong' he thought to himself as tears welled up in his light blue eyes again. He gave Garroth a little shove using him to stand. Laurance goes to leave. "Laurance!" Garroth called, sorrow being the only emotion he felt. Garroth quickly stood up wrapping his arm around the other's waist from behind. The light brown haired male cried harder. Garroth held him closer turning him around to face him. Leaving one arm around Laurance's waist, Garroth raises the other to rest his hand under the other's chin. Lifting his head until there eyes meet. "I love you too" he whispered. Laurance stared at Garroth, working out if he hear him right. "No you don't" Laurance's voice was just above a whisper. " let me prove it to you!" The blonde male states with love filled eyes. The sobbing male give the other a look saying 'go ahead' like Garroth wasn't going to. The blonde male takes a deep breath " I'M IN LOVE WITH LAURANCE ZVAHL AND HES MINE!" The male screams from the rooftops, literally, alerting all people in the houses around them. People wonder out on the street looking up at Garroth to see what's going on. He looks at Laurance placing a gentle but passionate kiss on his lip. They didn't part into their lungs screamed for air. Laurance smiled as the crowd cheered. He swings his arms around Garroth's neck and sobs happily into his shoulder. Best day of his life.


	25. Zane x Lucinda

**Third person pov**  
 An orange haired witch sat on the docks with a pink covered meif'wa. A raven haired emo and a white haired warlock stood to the side watching the females bicker. A miniature iron golem and a maid doll stood in between the witch and meif'wa doing some sort of little dance. It's was adorable. "Kawaii~chan's maids are cuter then lucinda~chan's golems!" Kawaii~chan yells at Lucinda, her tail fluffed up and her cheeked puffed out in annoyance. Lucinda gasps in mock shock. " At least my golems can help people unlike yours that just serve tea!." Lucinda retaliated. " just shut up!" Zane's voice boomed, the whole village could hear. The girls rapidly blink trying to register what just happened. They forgot the boys were there. "Zane~kun! Travis~Kun! Which one do you like better?!" Kawaii~chan whines to the them with her best puppy dog eyes. " Lucinda golems are obviously better" Zane exclaims without thought, crossing his arms over his chest. The pink covered meif'wa gasped in horror. "What!? The maids are so much better!" Travis practically screams sounding offended. The girls eyes light up. Kawaii~chan grabs Travis and pulls him back to the maid cafe, Lucinda drags Zane back to her house. Both girls shout simultaneously "let's make more!" Excited to beat the other.   
/-time skip-/  
Lucinda danced around her house constantly spinning to reach another bench. She spoke her thoughts aloud. Zane sat in the nearest chair, elbows on his knees and his chin in his palms, watching Lucinda do her thing. They needed something for the golems to do. " a dance, no, mining, maybe?..." Lucinda mumbled her mental list. As she worked, more and more mini golems showed up. They followed the orange haired half-witch around the room. " that's it, we will get them to build" she explained to Zane in her flirtatious voice stopping suddenly in her tracks. The golem that followed her had to put the brakes on. One by one they crashed into each other falling like dominoes. Lucinda walks to the closest table, on top of the table sat an iron axe, she collects the axe off it. She goes to hand it to Zane. The raven black haired emo looked shock as he took the axe unsure of what to do. " go collect materials" the witch tells him like it was obviously. "Wha-! No! Get them to do it" Zane motions to the golems with the axe quickly dropping it afterwards. "That's genius!" Lucinda states as she leans down to the emo's sitting level. She pecks him on the nose turning quickly resuming what she was doing earlier. Zane face was as flustered as Garroth was the stuffer king. 


	26. Arron and Nekoette

_I think the relationship between these too is adorable. Yet again not a lovers ship more like a friendship... I think. I also want to mention this book is over 1300 view! this is incredible!! thank you so much to the people that have commented, have voted and have read though my stories. i apologise for my slow updating and wish to be writing stories that you enjoy for chapters to come. without further ado, here's the story!_  
\----------

 **Third person pov**  
It's early morning, smell of cookies, muffins, cupcakes, cakes and many more baked good filled the noses of the residents of Phoenix drop. A pink covered meif'wa and her kitty daughter set up a bake sale. More like a taste and talk because it's all free. All people, from the lord to the farmers, gathered around to relax with sweets and smiles. Except for the one call 'the stranger'. The man in the hood that covered his eyes stood to the side watching the townsfolk mingle. The light blue haired meif'wa child servered someone a piece of apple pie, which she has mastered baking, leaving one slice left. The young girl carfully picks up the platter with the pie on it. slowly jumping of her stool she stood on to serve. "Where is nekoette~tan going?" The young meif'wa was questioned by her mother in a sweet as suger voice. She turns to face her mother with a smile that would make you awe. " Mister needs to eat too, mama!" Nekoette~tan exclaims with a happy bounce. kawaii~chan takes the platter off her daughter so she wouldn't drop it in her excitment. She's always looking for ways to start a converstion with The stanger, a dream of her's to befriend everone. The pink covered meif'wa mother smiles as she watches her child's excitement. Holding the platter safely with both hands she moves her gaze over to the hooded man. He leaned against the wall near the gate ,of this little settlement, away from this little party. The main young child of this story tugs at her mother skirt gaining her attention. She looks up at her mother with her hands out. Returning her gaze towards her child; Kawaii~chan smiles handing the platter, with the apple pie, gently to her. Nekoette grins a toothy smile as she skips through the crowd to her destination. The stranger. Once she reaches the male; she bounces on the heels of her feet. The little meif'wa already knew she gained his attention just by walking towards him. "Here, Mister!" She state cheerfully showing off the plate and pie. The hooded male gets down to her height in a cross-legged sitting position. He takes the platter slowly. "Nekoette~tan's mother and Nekoette~tan made this and Nekoette~tan thought mister should get a piece." The light blue haired girl explained with a proud smile. A look of remembrance crosses the little girls face. The meif'wa rushes back to where she come from leaving the stranger mighty confused. He looks down at the pie. The young child returns; in her hand a spoon. "Here mister!" Nekoette waves the spoon in his face wanting him to take it. Taking the spoon, he nods a thank you. "Eat up!" The light blue haired meif'wa cheered " Nekoette~tan will get Mister a drink!" She skips off back to the little party. The hooded man raises the spoon to the pie. Digging out a chunk of it; he tastes the pie. Raising his head, looking to the party, he sees the little girl making her way back to him. Drink in hand. The hooded man can't help but smile as he takes another bite.


	27. Aphmau x Kawaii~chan

**Vylad's** **pov**  
The bake sale at school has been running smoothly. Lucinda, the orange haired witch, has been baking a lot with magic. Sasha giving the witch a 'hand'; she's not really doing anything. Kawaii~chan, the pink sugary meif'wa, was baking super sweet goods. Aphmau, the raven haired bubbly girl, helped the kitty person as much as she can. As a werewolf. I've been walking around munching on all different kinds of baked goods; they're all great. Wait! Aphmau's a werewolf! I look in the direction of the meif'wa's stall again to make sure I wasn't mistaken. I wasn't. Aphmau is a werewolf; is that what Kawaii~chan did once she took Aphmau away? I'm going to go ask what's up.  
 **Kawaii~chan's pov**  
It's hard to look at Aphmau~Senpai. Her tail swished so cutely; her ears flickered slightly ,making me blush, as she served people. I tried my hardest to keep baking but I couldn't keep my eyes off of my senpai. I quickly glance at what I was cooking just to look back at Aphmau~senpai. She was talking to the youngest brother of the Ro'maves. She giggles at something he said, it makes my heart flutter. "O-ouchy!" I shout in pain after I accidentally touched the hot plate... it was hot like really hot.   
**Aphmau's pov**  
Vylad come over to the stall Kawaii~chan and I are working at; he gave me a good laugh brightening my mood. "O-ouchy!" I heard Kawaii~chan shout in pain from behind me. I turn around quickly. Kawaii~chan was teary eyed as she held her wrist; not daring to touch her hand which was very red. She must of touched the hotplate. "Kawaii~chan are you ok?!" I asked very concerned for my friend. The meif'wa shakes her head no as her lips start to quiver. I move to her side pulling her into a side hug; I hold her burnt hand carefully and gentle so i can examine it. "Hey Vylad, can you please go get an ice pack from the office?" I send Vylad on a mission. The brown haired, green eyed, male went to collect said item. I stayed and comforted Kawaii~chan for the rest of the day.  
 **Kawaii~chan's pov**  
'OMI!!! Oh my Irene!!! APHMAU~SENPAI HELD MY HAND!!!'  
I'm glad she spent the rest of the day with me. It really got my mind of the ouchy. Maybe one day I'll build up  my courage up to tell Aphmau~senpai how I really feel. I love her.  
\-----------

 _I hope all your reads are good ones._  
 _Cats_ _out_.


	28. Levin and Malachi

**Malachi's** **pov**  
 I followed my new mum into a town she said was named Phoenix drop. I look around curiously noticing the weird looks from some of the residents. I guess these people weren't expecting a ghost child to follow their lord into town. "Come on Malachi." My new mum called my name sweetly. I look up at the raven haired women as we walked. Aphmau looked back at me with a caring smile. She motioned me to hold her hand. A childish giggle leave my mouth as I skip up to the raven haired bubbly lord. I wrap my hand around her fingers; she holds my hand back. My new mum and I parted ways from her guards as she lead me up stairs at the back of the village. She opens a door with a creak; a door that belonged to a nice house on top of a hill overlooking the rest of the village. Once inside Aphmau was greeted by a very nice elf; she even said hi to me. " Levin can you come here please!" The elf that introduced herself as Zoey called for someone. A toddler waddles down the stairs I just realised were there. "Levin, this is your new brother Malachi" my new mum sweetly stated to the blonde child on the stairs. The toddler looks my way. Will he like me? Does he want a brother? Is it ok for me to be here? "Brother Malachi?" The young blonde boy repeats questionably the last two words his mother said. Cutely of course. A smile full of teeth spread across his face. I was enclosed into a baby bear hug. " Brother Malachi!" Levin cheered absolutely overjoyed. After the hug her dragged me off to play.  
**Third person pov**  
When it came time for dinner the new brothers insisted to sit next to each other. They ate from the same plate and smiled the whole time. Their joy filled the house from the basement to the roof. The boys' nanny Zoey was surely happy. When it came to bed time the boys refused to sleep in seperate beds. They cuddled next to each other in peaceful bliss. Still smiling. The boys' mother was engulfed in the peaceful bliss. When it came to morning the children were up and ready to play. They played till their stomachs growled. The boys' become each other's best friend. When it came time to sit and eat breakfast Malachi finally realised that he was apart of....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
A Happy Family.

 __  
\-----------  
1\. Gene x  
2\. Sasha x  
3\. Kim x  
4\. Dante x his kids  
5\. Aphmau x  
6\. something else  
What story do you want the next chapter to be? Pick a number between 1 and 6 and maybe even tell me who you want them shipped with. Hope all your reads are good ones.  
Cats out.


	29. Gene x Sasha

**Third person pov**  
It was a Thursday morning. The sun was bright and warm. The breeze was just right. And the school was closed due to broken pipes. The day was perfect. A teenaged girl laid on her stomach on the floor with a laptop in front of her. Her carpet was long and soft so that she didn't need any pillow to make herself a nest. The girl's purple eyes scanned the screen of the laptop. She guides the mouse arrow to click on an app. She opens up Skype. Before she calls anyone she reaches up to a spruce wooden dresser nearby pulling down a thick, black hair tie. She ties her light grey hair out of her face into a high ponytail. Her pale face now easier to see but her fringe still in her eyes. Returning her focus to the computer she call someone on Skype. They pick up straight away. A teenage male's face pops up on screen. "Hey Gene" the female teenage shadow knight greets her friend. The male's black hair was a mess from sleeping. He rubs his blue eyes from sleep . "Hey Sasha" Gene greets back. "You wanted me to call you?" The female states questionably. Gene runs his hand through his black bed hair trying to tame it. "Come here" the male command looking Sasha straight in the eyes. She huffs resting her chin on her hands. Her purple eyes turn to a glare. "Come here?" The blacked haired man turns his command to a questions. The teenaged girl smiles a sly grin. Hanging up on him after a quick nod. She stand. Sasha begins to get ready. Putting socks on and slipping into her sneakers. Grabbing a jacket to keep away the chills that might come later. A bag to stuff a charger and more in; her phone and wallet too. With a quick wave and a short goodbye to her parents; she starts her walk to Gene's house. The cars wouldn't stop at the crossing to let Sasha cross. The neighbours in their front lawns called her a trouble maker. The elderly couple down the road gave her a cookie. The usual walk to Gene's house; everything the female shadow knight expected. What she didn't expect was to be met halfway. As she strolled into the park, using it as a shortcut, someone grabbed her waist from behind. The light grey haired female reacts quickly elbowing the person behind her. "Ouch!" A familiar male voice yells as he retreats backwards a couple of steps. She spins on her heal; her pony tail going with the flow. Sasha takes in the sight of the other. His blue eyes looked at her clearly annoyed. His soft white hands holding his chest, where he was hit. His rigid black hair gelled to the side. "Gene! I'm so sorry!" She apologises truthfully. Approaching the male she places her hands on top of his like it would help with the pain.  All the teenaged male could do was laugh. He laughs then smiles leaning dangerously close to Sasha face. With that mischievous grin of his, he connects their lips. Sasha, shocked by what was going on, takes a moment to register before warming up to the idea and returns the affection. Purple and blue eyes hidden by eyelids. Neither female nor male parted until their lungs begged.  
\--------------  
 _I haven't posted in a long time and I'm so sorry about that!!! While I was gone this book has reached over 2000 views!!! That's crazy!!! I'm glad your guys are enjoying it. XD I do have other stories too if you want to check them out. My Aarmau story is going through a massive edit so it's unpublished at the moment but if you want another ship into a book of its own, tell me. XD I love writing. Anyway cats gotta do what cats gotta do.  
Cats out._


	30. Aphmau and her kids

**Malachi's pov**  
We sat around the table on a Wednesday night. We chat and caught up on each other's lives. I sat beside Garroth, the father figure since he left. My mother sat across from her guard. Aphmau's raven black hair in her sorrowed filled eyes. Melissa didn't make it because she lost track of time. My sisters filled the rest of the table; to young to understand. I believe Lilith kinda knew why we gathered here. We celebrated Levin's up coming birthday because mum was going away. After the happy thoughts and talks we got to why we where really here. To light candles in _his_ name. It's been almost a year since _he_ took _his_ life with no one to blame. We blew out the candles with a message of miss and love. Hope _he's_ watching from above. I went to this dinner not to cry but to support the ones who knew _him_ better. I'm upset not because I lost _him_ but because I won't get the chance to know _him_.. _he_ is and always will be family. We split and go home with no tears but a very sorrowed aura. Two days later, the anniversary of _his_ departure, none of us are together mourning to ourselves. I still continue my day and so did everyone else. With the memory of _him_ in the back of our brains. You Never know what you got until you'll told when it's gone. A year is a lot of time but it's little once you've lost. You try not to mourn in front of others but you die a little inside once your alone. I can't believe it's been a year. I wish we could of made it work.   
\----------  
 _Hey cats here._  
This chapter is a bit depressing and short. I know. But (the day this was written) on the 7th April 2017, is the one year anniversary of my uncle's death... I'm not going to go into detail because it's nothing you need to know but yeah just wanted to tell you why this chapter is a little different..   
R.I.P  
Uncle Cory  
He will be loved and missed.


	31. Dante, Dmitri and Nekoette

_An other family oneshot. Family love is adorable. XD_  
\----------  
 **Third person view**

Another clear starry night at the village of Phoenix drop. Way past children's bedtimes but no child slept. No one in their homes but on their roofs. People filled the plaza sitting on picnic blankets with snacks and drinks to share. All eyes on the sky as they waited. It was a celebration, the return of Irene. The children of the settlement waited for a sight they've never seen. Fireworks. Red ones, blue ones, pick ones, green ones even ones that made shape and pictures all lined up to be set off. One minutes to ignition. A blue haired guard, father of two, took his children to the roof. "We'll get a great view from here!" He exclaims as her meif'wa wife joins them with snacks and drinks. The pink covered female sets down the food and waves a goodbye; letting them have a child and father bonding time. The children laughed and giggled as their excitement grew. Dante sits down getting comfy before the show. "Carful Nekoette, Carful Dmitri!" The bluenette father warned his children not wanted them to fall. "Sorry Father~senpai" the white fured meif'wa apologies to their father. Sitting down beside him; Dmitri follows suit. The blue haired children munches on apple slices, nibbles on cakes and bites into sandwiches as the show starts. The twinkling night sky was filled with colours and booms as the firework show started. 'Ahhh's and 'oooo's sounded from the village as the coloured fire spread across the sky and faded just to be replaced by another. "Look at that one!" Dmitri awed pointing as the sky lit up with red flames. A lovely half an hour later the firework show came to a marvellous end. Nekoette yawns; her little ears flicked in tiredness and the swishing of her tail come to a stop lazily. Dmitri is next to yawn, his arms stretched high to the sky; his shirt lifting up slightly in the process. Both pairs of children eyes flicked open and closed as they fight sleep. Dante shakes his head slight with an amused grin on his face. Propped up on one elbow he watches his children battle. Sleep seemed to be winning. "Let's get you buggers to bed" he whispers more to himself then anyone else. Scooping the blue haired children into his arms. The whited furred meif'wa was held by his left. The little Dante rested by his right. Amber and grey eyes fluttered closed as light snores erupted from the siblings. Chuckling at their cuteness, Dante carries his Children inside. Pecking his wife's cheek on his way to put the little ones to bed.  
\-------------  
 _I plan to be a bit more active and get chapters out more often. Don't hold me to that though! If you have any suggestions for me, e.g what could happen or a ship to write, or both! Don't be afraid to comment or pm me. I'll love to heard what you guys want to read!  XD  
Anyway hope all your reads are good ones._

Cats out!


	32. Vylad x Dante

**Vylad pov**  
Ok. I'm officially terrified. It's my first day of Phoenix drop high WITHOUT Garroth or Zane. What am I meant to do?! I hold bits and pieces of an English project close to my chest. Deep in my own thoughts I start of the day horribly. I ran into my crus!- I mean Dante. I wobble backwards. Falling, I land on my butt. The content of my arms spread across the courtyard. I don't dare to look if anything fell into the fountain. Glancing up I see the all handsome, chick magnet, and me magnet, Dante. He looks down at me worried as his lips move but no sound is made... wait am I deaf! I feel something tap my shoulder. Quickly looking left I become face to face with Travis. He holds my things in a decently neat pile. "Oh, thank you travis!" I exclaim, thankful to him for doing this for me. I bundle my stuff in my arms. He gave me a caring smile. "You ok? You didn't respond before?" Dante's voice reached my ears with concern and curiosity. I say the first excuse that comes to mind. "Sorry! I was shocked by the fall" I apologise as he offers me a hand up. I shift my stuff to hold with one arm taking his hand almost to willingly. He pulls me up so I'm now standing. We stare at each other for a while; our hands are still clamped. I explore his expression and his eyes. A longing expression, almost begging for something. I wonder what. His blue eyes shined with thoughts. An idea he seems proud of. "Vylad? Dante?" Travis' voice went unheard as we fall into a trance like staring competition. "Hey, Vylad?" Dante spoke to me in a breathy voice. I couldn't muster any words so I nod. I shift slightly anxious to hear what he has to say. A pen drops from my hold as I shift once more. They world around me was no more as he inched closer to my face. I felt his calming breath on my face. I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing. Everything went black. I don't know if it was because I passed out or I closed my eyes. What I felt next answer my question. Soft lips punched against my chapped ones. Without a thought; I kissed back. The touch of arms snake around my hips. The smell of him was popcorn from a recent movie night. The taste of the mint toothpaste he obviously used this morning.

 **Aphmau's pov**  
The sight of people crowding my kissing friends. And the sound of the audience cheering for the new couple. We all cheer. I giggle to myself once they part. They were so red.   
\--------------  
 _Hey cats here!_  
I'm really running low on ideas if there is any event you want to happen to a ship please tell me. I love ideas. Suggestions are life. And if you have any ships you want to see comment them. XD I wanna keep this book going for as long as possible. Anyway hope all your reads and writes are good ones.  
Cats out.


	33. Zoey x Laurance

**Zoey's pov**

I've been studying Irene with emmalyn. I can't lie; I've find it very fascinating. Irene's powers, her ideals, her stories but what interested me more is Shad the destroyer. That's man is the creator of the shadow knight. Which is why Laurance sits on my bed. I'm wondering around my room collecting my paper, my findings, also more paper to write further note down. I gathered some potions and the spells I've written down chucking them on the floor at the end of my bed. The material clattered against the concrete floor. The light browned hair make jumped in surprise; the noise was unexpectedly loud. I give the younger male an apologetic smile before I stroll over to my desk. I sit down on the oak wooden chair. He returns my smile with a smirk. Glancing at the mess I made on the floor I move my attention to the notes left on my desk. Shuffling them into a neat pile; I hear the trapdoor open. Taking a quick look over my shoulder I see the lord himself. Levin. "Hey Zoey" he greets; noticing me first. "Hey Laurance" the blonde lord shares a small wave with my guest. "Vylad said he couldn't make it, he's doing something... Vylad-ie" Levin explains to me. I could help but giggle at his words. Looks like I can't study shadow knights today. Vylad would be able to give me more precise information but Laurance has been through the ritual more recently. Both are critical if I'm going to learn how it all works. "Guess we'll do it another time" Laurance states more then questions as he climbs off my bed. It's like he read my thoughts. I nod to confirm the shadow knight's statement. Turning my attention to Levin, I thank him for the information.

 **Third**   **person pov**

The blonde lord climbed the ladder back up to the lounge room. He left on a hunt for his brother. The magical elf turned to face her old friend. She shares a small smile with the calm shadow knight "Would you like to stay for lunch?" The questioned passed Zoey's lips before she could register it as a thought. The brown haired male takes the offer. They climb up from Zoey's room; heading towards the kitchen. Collected the ingredients for a basic but decent meal. The white haired elf laid out the ingredients on the bench after washing her hands. " let me help" the male's voice sounded from behind her. The barrier magic elf jumped slightly turning on her heals to face the male; not expecting him so close. He smiles. A small chuckle erupted in his chest. He was clearly amused. Laurance left a quick kiss on Zoey's cheek as he moved to wash his hands. Heat rose to her cheeks. A million thoughts travelling through her mind. It was a very interesting lunch.

______________

_Its been awhile. I'm more active on wattpad but I'm gonna keep up with here to now!! I'll get your guys up to speed. XD_

_anyway hope all your reads and srites are good ones._

_cats out._


	34. Katelyn x Kawaii~chan

**Katelyn's** **pov**  
I'm home alone. Kawaii~chan was in the mood to do a grand baking spree. Bake and bake and bake.... she went shopping for more ingredients. I lay in my room randomly browsing YouTube on my laptop. On the stomach. My light blue bedsheets crinkled slightly under me. All lights off but the window letting in enough sunlight to not seem emo. Zoning out I fall into thought. It's been a month since Aphmau, Aaron, Garroth, Zane, Lucinda and Kim went to that place in the snow. Aaron, so out of character, went to help his parents with business. Aphmau at Sylvanna's for another month. The brothers have been getting along more. Kim is more apart of the group and Lucinda is slightly Lucinda. All of them seemed so off. Is Aphmau acting the same way? Why would Aaron do business stuff? I thought he didn't want to work with his father's company... the more I think about it the more frustrated I get.

 **Third person**   **pov**

"Katelyn~Sama! Do you want some treats!!" The pink Meif'wa chirped as she bounced up the stairs to her friend's room. The blue haired female was snapped back to reality, blinking a few time to register what she was doing. The door handle to the bluenette's door click as it was being turned. Katelyn glanced at her computer screen before slamming it shut with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks. She somehow clicked on a very random video. The bedroom door open wide. The cat person smiled in glee because she found her friend. Not that Katelyn was hiding. "I'll love some" the powder blue haired female answered the other's questions. Getting up she followed Kawaii~chan downstairs. Literally every table, bench and even a self or two was littered in baked goods. Katelyn rolled her turquoise eyes with a small smile. She grabbed a cookie off the nearest plate taking a generous bite. It tasted great. The shopping bags rested in the corner of the kitchen waiting to be put away. The pink Meif'wa bent down collecting the sugar and flour she recently bought. Walking to their respective spots; Kawaii~chan packed the powders away. With three more bites the treat was eaten; Katelyn dusted the crumbs off her hands. The powder blue haired female watched the pinked covered Meif'wa fill the cupboard and fridge. After a tossing and turning conversation in her head she decided to help her housemate. Katelyn placed the milk and butter in the fridge before moving on to the next item.

//////le time skip brought to you by packing away groceries///////

The groceries were packed away. "Thank you for helping Katelyn~senpai!" Kawaii~chan cheered in her usual high pitched tone. Katelyn just smiles in response; it seemed enough for the Meif'wa. The word senpai completely going over their heads. "Maybe we should invite everyone over so we can deal with all these sweets" the tough female states more the suggestion; but still in a happy voice. Kawaii~chan's amber eyes shined with excitement. "Great idea!, Katelyn~Sama!" The pink covered female excitingly stated. The Meif'wa slightly jumped around in happiness. She bounced right up to Katelyn leaving a small but passionate kiss on her cheek. She hopped away to call the others over for treats leaving Katelyn in the kitchen dumbfounded.


	35. Dante x Aaron

**Third person** **pov**  
It was a usual winter. Cold, snowing, fireplaces lit. The streets were empty as the people snuggled up in front of the warmth. It was too early for the ball of snow. Everything covered in a slight blanket of white. A front door opened somewhere on the street. A women, raven hair and caramel eyes, escape from the warmth of her shelter. She skipped across the road as the slight breeze froze the tip of her nose. Leaving footprints every step she took. Up the steps of another house; she stopped in front of their door. Loud but gentle knocking bounced around the house. Only gaining the attention of one male. Getting up with a groan of annoying. The male climbed out from under his ocean blue covers. The bluenette male clambered to the door. The click of the metal lock unlocking alerted the female that her knocks have been answered. The door swung open letting them see each other. The male's hair stuck up untamed. Socked feet together; a random jacket thrown on. He rubs the sleep out of his blue eyes. "What up Aphmau?" He questions with a yawn. "I need your help" she states as she grabs his wrist in a death grip. The raven haired female drags the male out into the snow and down the street.  Dante's socked feet froze as each step sunk into the snow. She didn't even Let him change out of his bed wear. His messy blue hair collected white flakes. Down the street they marched. Rapid shivers bounced up Dante's spine as he was pulled up the stairs to a familiar looking house. Goosebumps coated his skin. The pair stopped in front of the wooden door. The raven haired female knocked on the door impatiently. Her cheeks and nose were red with cold. A little bit of waiting later the door opened slowly. The warmth from inside rushed out hitting Dante and Aphmau. The cold forced it's way inside. Before the blue haired shivering male could register who it was he was pushed into them. They tumble into the house, falling to the floor. Aphmau giggled as she slammed the front door; locking them inside somehow. Dante head rested on someone's chest. He rose his head slowly to connect eyes with the person he landed on. Starry black eyes stared back into his ocean blue ones. The blue haired male scampered off the other male with an unmanly squeal. He stood up quickly as the other sat up. Shivers still racked his form as he was not use to the warmth yet. "Aaron! I'm sorry man!" He states in a panic helping the black haired male up. "It's fine" Aaron replied in a husky voice, he obviously just woke up. Dante tried to open the door. The lock was gone and the door was bared shut. The tv was on with a picture of a fireplace. The males glance around seeing that the windows and any other means of escape have magically disappeared. Aaron shrugs uncaring offering tea to his guest. Dante huffs in annoyed but just rolls with it, talking the offer.

/time skip thanks to to simpleness of making tea/

Arron and Dante sipped at their hot drinks. The bluenette sat on the floor. His elbows resting against the coffee table; blue eyes watching moving pictures on the metal box. A familiar red jacket hang from his shoulders on top of the one he already had. It was Aaron's jacket. He tugged the borrowed jacket closed to cover his chest. He hummed enjoying the warmth. Placing his mug on the side table Arron laid on his stomach on the couch. He hugged a cushion to his chest. The black haired male's breathing was light and peaceful. Both seemed to enjoy the silent moment. Beside the television noise. There was just one problem; the boredom level was rising quickly. Dante clears his throat Getting the other males attention. "I'm bored!" The bluenette whines as his turns to face his host. Aaron raises a brow in a 'what do you want me to do about it' look. He props himself up onto his elbows to seem like he is listening. The other male was quite. "Dante?" The normally shirtless male questions the other. Many expressions filtered over Dante's face; like he was having an internal conversation with himself. When he snapped back into reality he had the most cheekiest small he could muster. "Dante?" The black eyed male questions again. Aaron felt a little uneasy. Without another thought the bluenette bounce forward capturing the other males lips with his. Aaron's blood instantly boils; his cheeks turning a crimson red. Dante pulled back looking very smug with himself. "Never knew you could blush so much" the blue orientated male states while putting emphasis on 'you'. In response, the black hair male buries his face into the cushion. Hiding his blush from his guest. Dante smiles at himself; no longer bored but clearly amused. Aaron take in a sharp breath of embarrassment. Dante's smile fades. 'Maybe I shouldn't of done that...' The bluenette male thought to himself. He did the only thing he could think of. Dante flops onto Aaron. His chest against the black haired male's back. He dug his arms underneath the man to cling to his chest. He gave Arron a hug. Quite awkward with their positions. Neither moved, neither spoke, neither regretted what happened that day.

The lock, windows and other means of escape appeared back to its rightful place. Neither male noticed for a good while of hugging.


	36. Larmau part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked me for a part two of this oneshot, so here it is!

**Third person pov**

A brunette male and a raven haired female stand on a front porch staring at a house across the street. The stars shine brightly along with the moon. No cloud in the sky to block the view.  A slight breeze making people seek warmth. Laurance and Aphmau stand in each other's brace, for warm and love. Normally their gaze would be on each other but the house across the street has their attention. "Do you think they are still shouting at me to go out with Michi?" The brunette asked curiously, plus slightly amused.  The bubbly female smiles. She shakes her head and giggles in her own amusement. "Well to bad, cause your dating me" the female said amused, red made it way to her cheeks. "Your my boyfriend" she states just above a whisper as her blush deepens. The brunette's cheeks are coated in a slight pink, he smiles with great joy. Aphmau looks up at Laurance, studying his smooth skin, his dreamy eyes, his silky hair, his kissable lips. The Casanova catches her staring. His smile changes to a grin, with a plan. Swiftly pecking her on the lips, he leave her in shock as he wonders back inside her house. Her blush now a deep crimson red. Composing herself, Aphmau follows him inside. "Mined if I crash here?" Laurance casually asks as he plops himself on the couch. "Sure!" Aphmau replies extremely quickly as she sit and cuddles up to Laurance's side. In response he wraps his arms around Aphmau, pulling her close.

/time skip brought to you by raining tacos/

**Third person pov**

Garroth, Dante and Travis bursted into Laurance's room. The door in pieces spread across the floor. Their eyes scan the room for the brunette male. Shocked gasps left the three male's lips as they find the room empty. The curtains fluttered in the slight breeze coming in from the open window. "LAURANCE!!" Garroth voice boomed across the street reaching a set of ears. Laurance smirks as realisation sets in. He pulls the purple blanket up over himself and the raven hair female. He pulls her closer to his chest in a protective matter. The raven haired female curled up into him, snuggling closer as slight snore leave her lips. Both of them were at peace as they cuddle on Aphmau's bed. "I love you, Aphmau, nothing in the world will ever change that" Laurance whispers in her ear. He kisses the top of her head before seeking sleep himself. To them, this moment was perfect.


	37. Aphmau x zane

**Third person pov**    
"Oh my Irene!!" A raven haired male shouts in surprise and shock. He stood in front of his girlfriend who was neatly sitting on the couch. Both we're in their sleep wear. The chilly morning air banged against the closed window as wind. The lawn frosty from the cold of last night. The warmth inside was comforting, well it would be if the conversation wasn't this. "Please, Calm down Zane and just-" the raven haired female starts, standing to not seem so small. Zane, the emo raven, cut her off with more shouts. No one could tell if he was angry or shocked; both seemed so similar when it came to him. Well all of his emotions seemed similar. She listened as her boyfriend ranted on about the how's and who's and what's. Zane paces as he speaks. The male seemed furious. With himself or Aphmau; no one could tell. The more he spoke the more tears welled up in her caramel brown eyes. She had enough. "Just shut up!" She screams at her partner; the sorrow clear in her voice. Spinning on his heels he looks at his girlfriend in shock of the sudden outburst. The look of regret washed on his face, not leaving, as he looked at Aphmau. Warm tears dropped down her cheeks. She rubbed them away only for more to fall. Small sob left her lips as she tries to hold back her tears. Zane' jaw drops in a sense of him about to say anything. He doesn't get to as his love sprints upstairs. The echo of the door slamming against its frame bounced down the stairs. He hung his head in shame. He knew what he did wrong and he knew he was to 'Zane' to fix it on his own.  He did the first thing that made sense in his head. He called Aphmau's best friend.

/time skip brought to you by an awkward phone call/

Three loud knock banged against the door. The raven haired female refused to leave the room. Zane rushed to the door, knowing all well who it was. He swung the door open with such force it broke slightly of its hinges. The door crashed in the wall beside it with a mighty thud making Zane and the person at the door flinch. A sheepish smile made its way to the guest. Before any greetings could be handed out Zane wrapped his fingers around the other's wrist. With a grip of death he yanked the other inside. Surprised covered the other face. "Please help me Aaron!" The emo male whisper-shouts to not alarm Aphmau her friend is here but get his point across. The black haired, buff male just raises an eyebrow while crossing his arms over his chest. That stance was the definition of 'explain'. Beginning with a sign of defeat, Zane recites the tale to Aaron. The tan man listened carefully to what he was being told and stood there thinking for a bit once the story was over. "Apologise" Aaron seemed to command but offer the one word advice. The emo blink a few times, registering the word in his mind. He glances at Aaron like he is a genius bolting up the stairs soon after. "Aphmau!" Zane shouts as he bangs on the bedroom door. "Aphmau! I'm sorry! I was just shocked!" He yells to get his voice through the wooden door. The door open to reveal the lovey lady herself, Aphmau. "I'm sorry, I love you" he states, Zane's sentence full of sincere words. She smiles, a small smile to say he is forgiven. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her into a hug, whispering few words into her ear. " I love both of you." Her smile widened.


	38. Zane x Melissa

**Third person pov**  
Melissa hummed to herself as she strolled down the street. Her fingers were wrapped around an emo male's wrist in a death grip. The jet black haired male complained and whined as his girlfriend dragged him into town. " babe... slow down!!" Zane yelled gaining looks from the people that also where walking around. "But you promised." Aaron's sister reminded her boyfriend. The male mumbled under his breath, something about wanted to stay home and watch my little horsies. Melissa rolled her eyes but a smile stuck to her lips. She glances around to see exactly where she's dragged him. The Dark brown hairs women suddenly stops in her tracks; Zane didn't realise in time as he ran straight into the other's back. Melissa didn't move a centimetre leaving Zane to fall backwards onto his butt. She skips into the store she stopped then in front of. Happiness and positive emotions radiated off her making everything around her smile; except Zane, for the moment. The emo groaned in annoyance and slight pain as he stood rubbing his injury. He follows his lover, walking inside he is met with all the different calls of household pets. He found his love in the back of the store, where the four legged fur balls barked and played. Instead of cages the pets were held in playpens. All in reach of pets and treats. Melissa found herself in a pile of Shetland sheepdog puppies. Melissa's giggles and smile made Zane smile in delight. As weird as he though it sounded, he enjoyed her happiness.  "This one!, no maybe this one" Melissa chirped as she fiddled with all the puppies. He saw it in her eyes once they landed on a certain dog. It's fur fluffier than the rest, the colours of chestnut brown and a snow white in a cow print patten. It was the one for her. Picking that pup up she stood carefully, so she didn't accidentally fling a dog, she faced her lover with another glee rising smile. " what do you think Zane?" The dark brown haired women asked for conformation, seeming hopeful. "Adorable" he answers her rather quickly. " I know! Dogs are so adorable! I just-" Melissa started to rant gleefully before the emo male cut her off. " I wasn't talking about the dog" he stated it as smooth and sexy as his voice would let him. He begged to Irene that his flirting worked. It worked. She blushed a deep red, the colour of her brother's bandana. Melissa looks away bashfully, she wasn't expecting that from him at all. As much as Zane hates it, he'll have to thank Travis later.


	39. An important note!

_Hiya! Cats here, with an author note but! It's about this story so I believe you should give it a quick read._

_so as you know this is a onshot book. But! This book isn't just for romance onshots. It's got brotherly love and friendship love in it too. There is more then romance- lovey-Dovey stuff to love. So when a chapter has an 'and' instead of an 'x' (e.g Arron x Garroth/ Arron and Nekoette) then it means it is not lover! It is like family or friends or something. The 'x' means lovers. All of the above is cute little fluff moments. I'm stating this because bI've gotten messages and stuff about great age gaps between characters or that they are siblings already. So yeah, this book is full of cute moment between characters. I hope this makes sense..._

_anyway thank you for talking your time to read this. I hope all your reads and writes are good ones._

_cats out!_


	40. Sasha x Zenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgo the this story was on here! I mainly updated it on Wattpad.. so yeah, I've got a lot of chapters to add here. But yeah!

**Third person pov**  
 Summer time. The time students get off school and party, but not Zenix.  This dark brown haired male stood behind a counter in a small cafe. Playing with the buttons on the til; he put away the cash from the paying customers. Not many people came to this cafe leaving the male to have nothing to do with his time. Retrieving a cloth he goes to wipe down the marble counter for the fifth time that morning. It was spotless but he cleaned it anyway. The bell above the door jingles signalling that someone has left or entered. Hearing footstep walk towards the counter he realised someone entered. He returns to his spot in front of the til for his last customer before his break. "Zenix?" The customer questions the man. Hearing his name he glances up to look at the person, locking eyes with the being. Vibrant purple eyes met his dark brown ones. "Sasha?" He questions back. With a small smile she orders her drink waving out where she's going to sit hoping Zenix will join her. She strolls off to a booth in the back corner of the cafe; right beside the window that looks out to the street. Collected his friends drink, Zenix clocks out for his break. Strolling over to her table as cool as he could. He sat across from her sliding her, her drink. The light grey haired women smiles a thank you taking a sip of her warm beverage. Both sat in a silence that was neither awkward or comfortable with a question on the tip of their tongues. "So..." Sasha starts gaining the male's attention. She teases him about his summer job, all in good fun. He rolls his eyes as she giggles; grins plastered on there faces. More jokes were thrown around, talks about the 'good old days', weekend plans and so much laughing. Both Zenix and Sasha wished for the question on the tip of there tongues to be said but also forgotten. They held back the famous line that could start something new.. or end what they've got now. The teens fell into that certain silence again. Zenix racked his brain hard trying to figure out the do or the don't. Time was coming to an end. His break was over and he needed to return to the counter. He huffed in annoyance as they shared a 'see ya'. The brown eyed male walked Sasha to the door. "Have a good afternoon" he wished upon her. She smirks and replies with a  "you too". She plants a small kiss on his cheeks and bolts out of the Cafe. He's left awestruck and giddy as he smiles idiotically. He returns to work.  
\---------------------------  
This ones a bit short. I apologise. I totally forgot I had this book here! I have many chapter I need to add, so I'll never doing that! Anyway hope all your reads and writes are good ones.  
Cats out!


End file.
